


Hux's Song

by pony_express



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Hux plays. Ren listens.





	

The general’s long lean fingers graced the keys so lightly, so effortlessly. And Ren took note of how perfectly delicate his hands were; not war torn and damaged like his. His lightsabre burnt to hold, but the general’s pen never treated it’s own the same.

It wasn’t just the hands that Ren noted, for the tune was violent and aggressive, but Hux played it classically. And that was Hux, Ren realised. So pure and unscarred by war, but far from innocent and untouched by it.

It was a beautifully mirrored thing that Ren admired far after Hux had finished playing.


End file.
